This invention relates to an apparatus for charging flat coiler cans (that is, coiler cans which have an elongated horizontal cross-sectional configuration) with sliver at a sliver producing fiber processing machine, such as a drafting frame or a carding machine. The sliver, which may be composed of cotton fibers, chemical fibers or the like, is discharged by a stationary, rotating coiler head and is deposited in coils into the can which stands on a support such as plate, sled, carriage, conveyor belt portion (emplacement) or the like (hereafter generally referred to as "sled") and executes a back-and-forth motion in its horizontal length dimension by virtue of reciprocating the support by a drive mechanism.
German Auslegeschrift (application published after examination) 11 07 566 discloses an apparatus in which the can is standing on a sled in the sliver charging station. The reciprocation of the sled is effected by means of a bidirectionally rotatable threaded spindle on which there is mounted a travelling nut affixed to the sled. The spindle is driven by a rotating component of the coiler head drive. The sled is, together with the can, reciprocated as long as necessary to ensure that the can is filled with the sliver coils. At the end of the reciprocating path the travelling direction of the sled is automatically reversed. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that driving the sled by a spindle assembly is complex and expensive. It is a further drawback that the back-and-forth motion of the sled is too slow, particularly in current high-output drafting frames which discharge sliver at a speed of 1,000 m/min and above.